Morzan
To see the original page on Morzan, click here. Graal Military Legacy ' '''''5/5/17 Morzan H. Dracano “My Story” ''' '''Chapter One I. -Humble Beginnings “It all started in 2012.” As I was first introduced to the State by a man named Lincoln, the then current military community consisted of; The State Parliament, and the Biscayan Empire, as well as minor un-notable military guilds. This is not a complete record of everything, merely history from someone who has been in the community for many years. The State consisted of two branches, The State Parliament, The State Military, with the leadership separated into three positions, but ultimately ruled by one. These were, The Prime Minister, The General of the State Military, and The King, who controlled the entire State although technically guided by The State Constitution. II. The State was currently in one of its most prosperous eras, With the Parliament meeting often, The Military at full strength, and the King active and involved. Soon upon joining, I was first enlisted as a military private, but then switched to the Parliament to have a more involved role. Shortly after becoming a minister, The State and a majority of its members were banned for what I believe to be, the linking of accounts via the free upload system. When Auel Visit was banned, or perhaps some NCO, the rest got banned as a result. Chapter Two I. –SAFF the Golden Era Shortly after The State had been destroyed, Auel had come back with another era of The State, the State Assault Federal Forces, also known as “SAFF”. This era consisted of each infantry unit being known as a “Team” which was smaller than regular infantry units but also more specialized. The governing body of this era was The Supreme Council, of which I was humbly apart of. This council was ran by a Chairman, again Auel Visit. Who claimed to be elected, whereas no election ever happened. We in the Supreme Council, were known as Councilors and made up the ruling body of the State. I myself was surprised to come back to such an elevated rank, and took it upon myself to remain involved and innovative for this new era. II. Shortly after I walked into a meeting which consisted of Auel, and James. Soon after entering I was given the position of Headmaster of The State Academy, my first command. Technically I was still apart of the Supreme Council, but I also held a rank in the military that separated me into my own department of each, The Academy branch. In this Academy I trained new recruits before they were to go into service in one of the teams. There were three tiers of this academy. Tier 1, which was basic NCO training. Tier 2, Officer training (Lieutenant-Major). Tier 3, the final tier that was hacking or “Alchemist” training. Where we trained the hackers of the State. During this time many militant guilds arise and the new State begins their zero-tolerance of any guilds that are not themselves. Shortly after the graduation of, Irish, Winry, and a third unknown member of the Academy, 80% of SAFF is banned for unknown reasons, and I return to era once again. Chapter Three I. –The Final Era The third era of the State is the final era I consider official, due to all eras past that ending in mere weeks instead of months like the past eras. This era, more commonly known as “The Renewed State,” follows the base of The Old State, however with less meetings, and innovations. This is the beginning of the end of the State, and the military community. Auel Visit becomes more hack based and anti-administration, I become a Colonel in the State Military as there was no parliament. Weeks go by with no real innovations and countless wars and rebels. Chapter Four I. –Morzanic State Due to the State being a weak form of its former self, I take control. I call this era, The Morzanic State. This era was largely prosperous and can be compared to Kusans State, as well as lasting longer than other eras of the State post the Renewed Era. This State in perspective gave hope for future eras of militaries, and rejuvenated the military community. It was the first military to ever successfully hold and use a territory, being Caldera. With prominent members such as Auel Visit, Xinki, and Vulnus taking high ranking positions after the success became apparent. Sadly this era like all eras was not to last, as it was never meant to. The sole purpose of this era was to rejuvenate the community and push them into a direction of self-sufficiency and construction. Unfortunately all this succeeded in doing was show the State was still a prominent figure that lesser guilds could target for “fun.” Chapter five I. –The military depression This is not a one-time era, but a reoccurring one whenever a prominent figure is not heading a military. The community becomes in a word; boring. As well as the fact that no major innovations are being underway and the militaries that come out of the era are incompetent and lack any real groundbreaking discoveries or structure. This in turn leads to many members quitting and no one comes around to pick up the pieces. Of course there are some militaries that succeed in this era, such as Aurea. But the vast majority rise and fall within weeks, and make little to no progress in changing anything. Chapter Six I. –Philosophy I believe, and as I have written under the name of both Zayn Winston, and Maxwell Crane, that the only solutions are either a very competent leader who has the will and activity to change things, or a military split up between multiple moderately capable leaders, who can split the duty and contribute in their own ways. The problem with the first solution is that no non state leader, that being a leader who was not trained in the State. Has the capabilities nor the ability to lead anything other than a repetition of past guilds. They lack the support, and went straight to leading instead of ever learning how to follow, and thus not knowing what people want and only following their own selfish goals. The only way to success is knowing what the people want, and if you were never one of them you will never succeed. Category:Leaders Category:People Category:The State